His Brother's Keeper!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Alternate Universe. Sam receives a phone call late at night. A phone call about Dean. Please R&R
1. Prologue

His Brother's Keeper!

By No1butjoe

**Disclaimer - I don't own Supernatural.**

**A special thank you to my friend Linda for betaing this story for me!**

**Summary - AU Sam receives a phone call late at night. A phone call about Dean.**

_**Prologue…**_

Sitting in his car, he could clearly spot the tall figure amongst the throng of students filing out of the building. Dean Winchester leaned back in the seat of his '67 Chevy Impala and sighed, watching the man walk across the campus. It had been two years since he'd last seen or called his younger brother, Sam. His departure from home was less than pleasant and had created a rift in the Winchester family, but they were still blood.

Dean kept watching as Sam made his way over to a group of other students and greeted them with smiles before turning to a girl in the group and kissing her.

Dean whistled under his breath, a broad smile on his face.

"You sure do know how to pick 'em, Sam," he whispered to the empty car.

Watching his brother like this made Dean feel like he was spying and, to be honest, he was. Since his father's disappearance, he had thought of nothing but contacting Sam and asking for his help, asking him to rejoin the 'family business'. But now he knew he couldn't.

Sam was happy. He had a life. A good life. Sam had the life he'd been talking about since he was fifteen years old. No matter how worried Dean was about his father, he just couldn't bring himself to disrupt Sam's chance at happiness. As soon as his little brother was out of sight, the hunter sighed again and started the car.

Glancing once more in the direction Sam disappeared in, he managed a small smile.

"Way to go, Sammy."

That said, he left.


	2. The Call

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! This is my first multi-chapter Supernatural fic so it's nice to see it accepted so well. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Call**

It was well after midnight when Sam's cell phone started ringing. Next to him, his girlfriend, Jessica, stirred slightly before turning over and settling once more. Sam snatched his phone off of the nightstand and squinted sleepily at the caller ID, frowning when an unfamiliar number popped up. Sighing, he opened the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sam Winchester?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Mr. Winchester, this is Barbara Jones. I'm calling in regards to a young man we have here in our emergency room and you're listed as his emergency contact."

At that, all of the fatigue disappeared from Sam's body and mind as if a sponge had soaked it all up. Sitting up in bed, his voice lowered.

"W-What's his name?"

There was a pause and some clicks came to his ears as the nurse looked up the answer to his question.

"Dean Winchester."

Sam sucked in a large breath, his face pale as the full meaning of the words settled in. He could hear Barbara on the other end of the line asking if he was still there. Snapping out of his daze, he hurriedly answered.

"Yes, yes, I'm here."

"Would you be able to make it down here to fill out some paperwork, Sir?" she asked.

Sam swallowed hard.

"O-Of course," he answered. "C-Could you tell me what's wrong with him? What happened to him?"

There was silence once more, but there was no typing. Sam's hold on the phone tightened.

"Nurse Jones?"

"The doctor would prefer to speak with you in person, Mr. Winchester."

In that instant, Sam knew his brother's condition had to be serious. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and told her he'd leave right away. As he ended the call and got up, Jess stirred next to him again, but, this time, she opened her eyes and watched him as he hurriedly got dressed. Frowning, she sat up.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

He paused in his hurry to get ready and looked at her.

"I have to go to the hospital," he finally admitted.

Immediately, Jessica was out of bed and next to him, feeling his forehead, asking questions.

"Are you all right? Where does it hurt? Do you want me to drive you?"

Sam couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not going for me," he reassured her. "My brother's there and they need me to fill out some paperwork."

Jessica frowned.

"Your brother?" she repeated. "I thought you haven't talked to him in almost two years."

Sam hesitated, having finished getting dressed and now gathering his wallet.

"We haven't, but he listed me as his emergency contact," he replied. "Usually it's Dad, but, for some reason, he isn't with Dean. Please, Jess, I need to find out what's going on."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when his girlfriend went to go get changed. As he waited, his thoughts drifted to Dean - and why their father hadn't been with him.


End file.
